C'est deux filles qui sont amoureuses du même garçon
by Fuhara
Summary: Mérida ruminait dans sa barbe inexistante en donnant des coups de pied rageurs dans les pauvres pierres qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur son passage. Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas donné pour être assise dans son appartement en ce moment. A la place, elle se retrouvait coincée ici, sur ce maudit caillou sinistre, près d'immenses lézards cracheurs de feu.


_Je me disais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée._

Mérida ruminait dans sa barbe inexistante (heureusement, ç'aurait été bizarre) en donnant des coups de pied rageur dans les pauvres pierres qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur son passage. « Tu râles ? C'est étonnant » aurait fait remarquer son meilleur ami, Jack Overland, dans son rire si caractéristique.

Après quoi elle se serait méthodiquement employée à l'étouffer sous un coussin. Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas donné pour être assise dans leur appartement en ce moment. A la place, elle se retrouvait coincée ici, sur ce maudit caillou sinistre, près d'immenses lézards cracheurs de feu.

_Comment je me suis retrouvée là ?_

* * *

\- Tu veux qu'on quoi ?! s'exclama Mérida en recrachant le contenu de son verre.

Ledit contenu s'envola en l'air en une gerbe d'eau très artistique avant de finir sa course sur la jolie robe de Raiponce, qui prit un air dégoûté avant de s'essuyer avec une serviette en papier.

\- Qu'on aille passer une semaine chez mon père, répéta patiemment Hiccup.

Rien à faire, ça ne passait pas.

\- Mais, mais... pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, pour le voir... que tu le rencontres... tu comprends ?

\- Je ne suis pas idiote, Hic !

\- Pas sûr, l'interrompit Jack avec un sourire goguenard.

Raiponce vit avec appréhension le regard de sa meilleure amie s'assombrir et décida qu'il était mieux pour Jack, Hiccup... pour la survie du monde, en fait, de sortir et d'emporter Jack avec elle.

\- Mais lâche-moi ! se plaignit-il.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'Elsa va accompagner sa sœur au Chemin de Traverse pour sa rentrée, fit remarquer la petite blonde innocemment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, là ?

Néanmoins, il la suivit sans plus de protestations, et Mérida put continuer sa conversation avec son petit ami.

\- Donc, ce que tu veux, c'est qu'on... qu'on aille chez ton père ? Sur votre île, Glurps ?

\- Beurk, la corrigea-t-il docilement.

\- Si tu veux. Les éleveurs de dragons ?

\- Oui.

\- Ton père avec qui tu passais ton temps à te disputer.

\- C'est ça.

Mérida réprima l'envie furieuse qu'elle avait de hurler.

\- Et dans tout ça, qu'est-ce qu'il y a exactement qui t'a fait penser que c'était une_ bonne idée _?

\- Allez ! En plus, ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas vu Krokmou.

La jeune femme n'était pas facilement manipulable. En fait, c'était une des plus grandes têtes de mule que le monde ait jamais porté. Généralement, il lui suffisait d'asséner un « NON » catégorique et ses interlocuteurs abandonnaient la bataille. Mais pas Hiccup. Parce qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il savait incroyablement bien faire.

\- Arrête de faire ça.

\- Faire quoi ? demanda Hiccup d'une petite voix.

\- Tes grands yeux. Arrête.

\- S'il te plaît.

Mérida soupira très fortement. Fit la moue. Et hocha la tête.

_Je ne le sens tellement pas..._

* * *

\- Et on a dû venir en Abraxan. En Abraxan ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Ces espèces de poneys ailés, là. On aurait pu transplaner ou prendre la poudre de cheminette, mais non. On est chez les hommes, les vrais, ici. La magie, c'est pour les tapettes. Non mais je rêve !

Le hibou la scruta de ses grands yeux d'ambre. Cilla. Et pencha la tête sur le côté.

Mérida prit ça comme une invitation à poursuivre.

\- Et impossible de dormir, avec ça. Tu as leurs bestioles qui grognent. Et vas-y que je te crache du feu, que je hurle à la lune... Et encore, si seulement il n'y avait que ça. En plus, je me colle les ronflements de monsieur Stoik. Il fait encore plus de bruit que mon père, c'est pour dire ! Non mais je te le dis, tout ça va me rendre folle.

Mérida soupira.

\- Et maintenant, je parle à un hibou.

C'était définitif, Beurk était nocive pour sa santé mentale. Les seuls avantages qu'elle voyait à être ici, c'était les forêts à perte de vue dans lesquelles elle venait se réfugier. Elle avait trouvé un arc dans une quelconque armurerie et s'amusait à tirer à quelques centimètres des bêtes sauvages, perchée sur un arbre. C'était encore plus risqué, et donc plus amusant, en pleine nuit, comme maintenant. Elle se trouvait dans une quelconque clairière incroyablement vaste et s'était réfugiée dans le seul arbre présent.

Soudain, l'oiseau, qui jusque-là avait écouté patiemment les déboires de la rousse, déplia ses ailes et plongea au sol avant de remonter en piqué et elle vit quelque chose ressemblant à un rongeur briller entre ses serres. La jeune femme descendit souplement de son perchoir et retomba sur la terre fraîche. Un bruissement d'aile l'avertit que le hibou revenait. Il finit par se poser devant elle et commença à dévorer sa proie sans autre forme de procès.

\- Vas-y, nargue-moi, renifla-t-elle.

\- Ça t'arrive souvent de parler à des animaux ?

Mérida sursauta et leva les yeux. A quelques pas du hibou qui mangeait joyeusement, se tenait un énorme dragon qu'elle identifia comme un Vert Gallois (comment avait-il fait pour se poser sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ?). Elle réprima le glapissement qui était monté dans sa gorge et, plissant les yeux, distingua celle qui venait de lui adresser la parole.

_Je dois avoir assassiné toute une promotion de premières années dans une autre vie pour avoir un aussi mauvais karma._

Astrid Hofferson sauta agilement de sa monture et dévisagea la jeune femme.

\- Calme-toi, je ne cherche pas la dispute, dit-elle rapidement alors que la rousse ouvrait la bouche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Hofferson ? lui jeta-t-elle néanmoins.

\- Rien de spécial. Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Pas tes affaires.

Astrid sembla se retenir de lui répondre froidement.

\- T'arrives pas à dormir ?

_Non, c'est impossible de dormir correctement sur cette île de malheur._

\- Si je dormais, tu crois que je serais ici ?

Même si elle s'était forcée, Mérida n'aurait jamais pu lui parler amicalement. Il y avait entre elles une certaine antipathie, et ça depuis le collège. La rousse avait espéré ne plus avoir à la revoir une fois sortie de Poudlard, mais apparemment Astrid était restée en bons termes avec Hiccup.

Hiccup... voilà probablement la cause principale de leurs disputes. Astrid éprouvait de forts sentiments pour lui, Mérida le savait, Astrid savait qu'elle le savait, et ainsi de suite. On aurait dit le résumé d'un navet romantique comme ceux que Raiponce adorait. _C'est deux filles qui sont amoureuses du même garçon..._

Et Hiccup ? Eh bien, comme tous les jeunes hommes de dix-huit ans, il ne se rendait compte de rien.

Bien que Mérida n'était pas experte en jeunes hommes de dix-huit ans. A part son petit-ami, le seul qu'elle côtoyait était Jack et elle se refusait à le prendre comme exemple.

Mais ce soir, Astrid semblait sincère. Elle avait l'air fatigué, et Mérida, qui n'avait pourtant rien d'une observatrice, remarqua les cernes sous ses yeux. Mais elle ne lui demanda pas ce qui n'allait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire de toute façon ?

\- T'as de la chance, fit soudain Astrid après un temps de silence.

\- Quoi ? demanda très peu élégamment son interlocutrice.

\- Qu'il t'ait choisie.

Oh non. Mérida n'avait pas, mais alors vraiment pas envie de s'engager sur ce terrain-là. Elle se connaissait et savait qu'elle allait réagir au quart de tour.

\- C'est pas de la chance ! s'indigna-t-elle, ses mots déformés par son accent écossais qui s'amplifiait quand le ton montait (donc fréquemment). Non mais tu vas arrêter avec ça ?

Au lieu de s'énerver comme elle s'y attendait, Astrid soupira. Et Mérida remarqua à nouveau à quel point elle semblait exténuée.

\- C'est dur, tu sais.

La rousse haussa un sourcil.

\- De garder la face, répondit Astrid à sa demande implicite. Devant le village.

\- ... Ah, fit Mérida, ne sachant absolument pas comment réagir.

\- Je suis entourée d'abrutis.

\- Hé !

\- C'est pas de toi dont je parlais. Je suis la seule héritière des Hofferson. Je suis censée me comporter comme telle, avec les amis qu'on m'a imposé.

\- La bande de caniches qui te suivaient partout à Poudlard.

\- Voilà. C'est pour ça que j'ai... que je me suis intéressée à Hiccup. Il était différent.

\- Il avait autre chose qu'un pois chiche dans la cervelle, tu veux dire.

Astrid rit, ce qui était quelque chose de rare.

\- Il faut que je me résigne, hein ?

\- Ce serait pas mal, ouais.

\- Ce ne sera pas facile.

Silence.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, dit la blonde tout à coup en se redressant.

\- Astrid ! la héla Mérida alors qu'elle enfourchait son dragon.

\- Oui ?

\- Je...

Mérida n'était guère souvent à court de mots. Et elle se rendait compte maintenant que c'était quelque chose de très agaçant.

\- Quelle éloquence, ricana Astrid, avant de talonner sa monture.

En d'autres circonstances, la rousse se serait énervée. Là, elle sourit.

Avant de se mettre à hurler.

\- CETTE SALOPERIE DE PIGEON DE MES DEUX S'EST VIDÉ LES INTESTINS SUR MON SWEAT !

Elle entendit le rire d'Astrid à plusieurs mètres.


End file.
